


Hi Hello

by theblacktulip



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacktulip/pseuds/theblacktulip
Summary: Brian Kang — or Kang Younghyun, depends on how, when, and where you got to know him — is not interested in having a relationship. At all. Well… That is until he sees a light blue fluff of cloud walks into the coffee shop he works at.





	Hi Hello

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have no idea what to title this story as, so I took the easy way out by taking one of their song title and make it as the title of this story.
> 
> 2\. All of them are university students here, except for Dowoon.
> 
> 3\. I totally recycle the idea of my own VIXX’s N-Leo story, “Appa and Coffee Hyung” to write this story. Though it won't exactly the same.
> 
> 4\. I'm not good at writing conflict and such things, so I'm almost sure that there won't be one in here. This story is just about how they got to know each other and got together. That's it. Your basic fluff stuff.
> 
> 5\. This is my first time writing after awhile and my first time writing for this fandom. Please excuse my poor attempt.

Brian Kang — or Kang Younghyun, depends on how, when, and where you got to know him — is not interested in having a relationship. At all. It might sounds a bit weird, coming from a handsome twenty-one years-old university student like him but considering how he has to juggle between his study as a Business Administrative major, his work as the campus’ coffee shop ( ** _faux_** ) manager, and his passion of writing music and being a musician, you ought to understand that he just doesn’t have any spare time left for relationship.

It’s not like he hasn’t tried it before either. He actually has. (And that’s why he can definitely say that he’s not interested.)

When he moved to Korea at the age of sixteen after spending most of his childhood and teenage years living in Toronto with his parents, he felt free and went wild — well, as wild as a sixteen years-old boy who lived with his grandparents could. He tried to date girls. He tried to date boys. He tried to date someone’s older than him. He tried to date someone’s younger than him. He tried to date his classmates. He tried to participate in those blind dates set up by his friends. Even up until around one and half years ago when he just started attending university, he still tried to date around, with his last relationship was with a fellow Korean-Canadian girl from History major called Wendy. She was nice and fun to be around though Brian soon realised that they barely spent any time together as each of their own university workload piling up, so they just cleanly broke it off and chose to remain as friends instead.

After that Brian safely concluded that relationship just isn’t for him. Well… That is until he sees a light blue fluff of cloud walks into the coffee shop he works at. Correction: A light blue fluff of cloud that is attached to the most gorgeous face his eyes ever laid on his entire life, and that face is _currently_ , _actually_ , _totally_ , smiling brightly at him.

“Hi, guys!” The light blue fluff of cloud greets and Brian freezes. The guy really seems like he has the fluffiest hair and the most genuine happy smile Brian has ever seen, and he just can't take his eyes off this guy. Of course, Brian totally knows that he’s staring and that he’s supposed to answer the guy, but it’s almost like his brain has been fried and stopped working and there’s really nothing he can do about it.

“Uhm… Sorry, can I meet your manager, please? I was told to come here and meet him after lunch hour.” The blue fluffy guy tries again, still maintaining the same grin he has been sported since he entered the coffee shop.

“Dude, you’re staring.” Brian heard a voice that seems to belong to his co-worker talking to him in English, along with a hard smack on his shoulder.

“Sorry about this guy.” He heard the same voice says again but now he’s speaking in Korean. “My name is Mark, one of the barista here. And you are?” Brian now notices how Mark is holding out his hand to the fluffy guy standing in front of him.

“Jae. I mean, Park Jaehyung. But you can just call me Jae.” The blue fluffy guy takes Mark’s hand and shakes it while introducing himself — in English.

Upon hearing the familiar language, Mark lights up and smiles at the guy— at Jae, which prompts the latter to smiles back, albeit a bit sheepishly. “Sorry. It’s just seem like you guys speak English too. I’m a tad more comfortable striking up a conversation in my native language.”

At this point Brian is aware of everything's happening but somehow his body is refusing to react. He then starts to wonder if it’s too late for him to introduce himself now. Because he realises — a bit too late — that Mark is talking to the guy, not him, when he's supposed to... No, he **wants** to be the one who's talking to the fluffy guy right now.

Mark nods at Jae’s answer, “Totally relate to that. Nice to meet you Jae.” Mark sees that Jae just nods back, so he continues, “Though I’m not sure how I can help with your request. Our manager, Taecyeon hyung, he’s rarely here. Do you make any appointment with him beforehand or something?”

Jae tilts his head with confusion and fishes his phone out of his pocket.

“Well, Taecyeon hyung was the one who contacted me… I personally knows him, but I didn’t know he’s the manager for this coffee shop. He said I’m supposed to meet… Brian?” He reads out something on his phone screen, “So I just kinda assume that Brian is the manager.”

Mark chuckles, “I see. This big frozen guy right here is Brian. He’s not the manager per se, but he is the one who has worked here the longest out of the rest of us, so I guess he’s second in command when Taec hyung’s not here.” He explains while glancing towards Brian, who seems to be still frozen.

“Well, he’s all yours, Jae. If you can bring him back to us, that is.” Mark chuckles again, “See you around, then.” He turns around and then smacks Brian’s shoulder for the second time while muttering in Korean, “KangBra, snap out of it.”

That seems to work, because this time Brian actually starts talking.

“Yes?” Brian tries, brain still not fully functioning. “Wait. Uh…” Brian blinks, trying his best to hold his hands to the side of his body, because at this point he is so tempted to slap his own face just to jump start his brain again.

“Sorry. Yes. Okay. Hi. Jae, right? I’m KangBra— I mean, Kang Younghyun. Or Brian. You can call me either way.”

“Hello, Bri!” Jae has the same grin back on his face again when he greets Brian and he somehow decides to call Brian with a sudden pet name out of nowhere. It almost sends Brian’s brain back the deep fryer again. Mind you, _almost_.

“Bri— uh. Uhm. Okay. So.” Brian tries again, fully aware of how his brain’s failing him. “Can I do what, for you? Again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not too sure what this is. Let's see where my brain takes me.


End file.
